Teletubbies in Debt
by Dwalin Sky-mail
Summary: What happens when the Teletubbies haven't paid their bills? Well, LaLa is confiscated by the IRS for one thing. Please READ AND REVIEW! 52 people have read this, and I only have one review how is that possible!
1. Chapter 1

Over the hills and far away, teletubbies haven't paid their bills (ok, that didn't rhyme, but so what?).

Tinky Winky walked groggily into the tubby dome like he always did when he had been at the bar too long. As he walked over to the couch, he hopped into the air and waited for that satisfying "flop" as he landed on the soft cushions. He immediately snapped out of his drunken daze as his oversized behind smacked the hard floor, shattering his seemingly nonexistent pelvis.

"Yo homies! What happed to the couch?"

"We got a visit from the IRS this morning," Ditsy said dismally, "They confiscated everything we own, even the tubby custard thingy."

Tinky Winky looked over at Po, who was trying to keep warm in a hole while he stared hungrily at Ditsy. "Hey, where's La-La?

"They confiscated her too." Ditsy and Po said in unison.

Po, being extremely hungry, realized an opportunity to acquire food. "Jinx you owe me a soda!" Po exclaimed. After a moment, Ditsy, with a smirk on his face, walked into the bathroom, in which there was no toilet (that was also confiscated). He came back holding a cup, which he handed to Po. After Po hurriedly took a sip, he just as hurriedly spit it out. "Hey! This is warm, put some ice in it!"

Ditsy, blissfully unaware of how stupid _he_ is, rolled his eyes at Po's show of extreme density, and said "I peed in that cup you witless blob!"

"Oh… Hey, that's supposed to be funny isn't it!" This mindless remark was ignored.

"What did they do with her after she was confiscated?" Tinky Winky asked.

"They made her go to…" Ditsy shifted his eyes left and right as if he was making sure they weren't being watched, "they made her go to (gulp)… college."

"EDUCATION! That's worse than being sent to the Spice Mines of Kessel! Our TV show was put on the air only to replace the good, wholesome, and worst of all, educational programming that children used to flock to the TV to watch. What is this world coming to?"

There was a long silence, as if they were all thinking deep, philosophical thoughts. Ditsy took a dump on the floor.

Author's Note:

There is going to be another chapter, but I am not going to add it until I get more reviews. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Po continued to stare at Ditsy as if he was his next meal. Staring… Staring… Staring… Tinky Winky was rapping in a ballerina's Two-Two. Soon Po couldn't take it any more, he leaped at Ditsy, who was currently trying to look up Tinky Winky's skirt, and grabbed his foot.

"Help! He's insane!" Ditsy screamed in distress.

"So, what's new?" Tinky Winky said, as if nothing was going on.

Po tried desperately to get a bite of Ditsy's foot, while Ditsy crawled across the floor, dragging Po behind him. He searched franticly for something he could grab onto to pull away, but everything had been confiscated by the IRS; he couldn't escape. Before Po was done gobbling up Ditsy, the latter let out a last cry of distress: "Curse you IRS! And your ability to confiscate household commodities!"

Tinky Winky was still rapping… poorly. Po knew that Tinky Winky would find out about Ditsy sooner or later. He had to get out of Teletubbyland. If he could get to the Boobahbian border, he'd be safe, but how? "I've got it! I'll build a catapult!" Po said as if it were actually a good idea. Soon he did build a catapult… a crappy one. He loaded himself into the catapult, and launched himself. His huge cushion of fat that surrounded his vital organs acted like a spring, so that he exited Teletubbia's atmosphere. As he sailed through space, he started getting near to the baby-sun, it giggled maliciously. He almost hit it, but he missed, started falling towards Teletubbia, and burned up upon reentry.

And that is the end of the Teletubbies, but I suppose you are wondering how Tinky Winky died. Well, he was walking out the front door of the tubby dome, tripped, and cracked his skull. The man-eating rabbits that roam the fields of Teletubbyland later came and ate his remains.


End file.
